More Fun Comics Vol 1 80
* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker2_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle2 = Doctor Fate: "The Octopus" | Synopsis2 = A gang of crooks led by the Octopus create a carnival of crime designed to rob their wealthy patrons. The Octopus uses his amazing spray gun to condense the gases in the air to form dark clouds, and creates a phony amusement park to use that ability to obtain signatures of wealthy people, in order to forge their names. Kent Nelson and Inza attend the carnival, and Kent recognizes the workers as crooks. He goes into action as Dr. Fate to stop them. The crooks nab Inza, but he rescues her. Fate then tracks down the Octopus. Forewarned by the other gang members, the Octopus defeats Dr. Fate and traps him in a garage to die from carbon monoxide poisoning. Fate escapes by breathing the air from the car tires. He then apprehends the Octopus and the rest of the gang. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Cliff Young | Inker3_1 = Cliff Young | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad: "Case of the Bearded Bandits" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler4_1 = Paul Norris | Inker4_1 = Paul Norris | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Aquaman: "Scourge of the Seven Seas" | Synopsis4 = Black Jack escapes from prison and is hired as a crewman aboard a yacht. The pirate incites the crew into mutiny. They throw the ship's owner into the ocean, they sail away to ransom the other passengers. Aquaman rescues the yacht owner and trails Black Jack. He boards the yacht, but loses a fight to Black Jack. He is thrown into the ship's hold, but manages to flood the ship. When the crew investigate, Aquaman escapes the hold and attacks Black Jack. The Sea King manages to defeat his foe and convince the mutinous crew to help him. Black Jack is then stranded on a desert island. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler5_1 = Mort Meskin | Inker5_1 = Mort Meskin | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Johnny Quick: "The Adventure Of The Vanished Voice" | Synopsis5 = Johnny Quick rescues a race car driver from a gang of crooks. The gang leader, the Adder, offers 20,000 dollars for charity if Johnny will race the driver's new supercycle. Johnny agrees to the race. On race day the crooks rob gas Johnny, causing him to lose his voice. Unable to speak his secret formula, Johnny starts the race without his super speed. Johhny then uses the loudspeaker to speak his formula. Then using his superhuman speed, Johnny continues the race. The crooks try another act of sabotage in order to win their bet, but Johnny stops them and forces the Adder to confess. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker6_1 = Bernard Baily | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle6 = The Spectre: "The King of Color" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * King of Color Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Cliffland, New Jersey Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Octopus" was reprinted in Golden Age Doctor Fate Archives (DC, 2007 series) #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #80 index entry }}